Shanghaied By Fate
by AirGuitaringKlavierGavin
Summary: A Shen Woo x Duo Lon fic with a male pregnancy twist. Don't like it, don't read it. That's my policy. Rated M for the male pregnancy issue, strong language, and violence.
1. A Clan's Curse Comes to Fruition

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are a property of SNK/Playmore; this includes, but is not limited to Shen Woo, Duo Lon, and the rest of the Hizoku clan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authornotes: FSK: Tell 'em, Kyoichi!

Kyoichi: Otay Miss Lady! Miss Lady wants you to read and review...and um...Mr. Shen Woo and Mr. Duo Lon weren't harmed in the writing of this fic.

Shen: No. Just my dignity...

FSK: Good Kyoichi! And Shen...I suggest you be nice or Mr. Peepers gets it. -Nudges Duolon- Say it Duo...

Duolon: Cricket thrives on reviews. And...she doesn't like you to flame her so be nice...or I'll go all hormonal on you...and by the way, this is all my POV...

FSK: . . . oo;;;

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: A Clan's Curse Comes to Fruition

I'd been what you call a skeptic for some things; the Hizoku curse was one of them. I mean, who ever heard of a male at marrying age having to bear his own children if he didn't marry and had a one-night stand with another man? I certainly haven't heard of another curse like that! I mean...I know the Yagami curse involves dying young and your mother dying...but a man getting pregnant from a one-night stand if he didn't marry before a certain age? I closed the scroll and shook my head, feeling quite tired. I probably stayed up too late reading scrolls again.

As I headed to bed, I took off my jacket; as it rubbed across my chest, I winced somewhat. My chest was never this tender before! I thought nothing of it as I eased on my embroidered silk pajamas with golden dragons carefully stitched on them. Again, the masculine breasts of mine were quite tender, causing me a slight bit of discomfort as I put it on. What the heck could be up with me? Worse yet, the pajama bottoms seemed to fit odd--they were somewhat tight on me; guess I've been eating too much bird of--wait...I hadn't been eating that much bird of paradise lately! In fact...the smell of it seemed to make me gag now. I just hoped I could sleep tonight in between the uncomfortable feel of my pajamas and my mind's wanderings.

xkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxk

The next morning, I awoke with the most pounding headache I'd had in a long time; I'm not usually prone to headaches, so this wasn't something that I could brush off so easily. Damn this headache! I leaned forward somewhat, the pain becoming all too much from both the splitting headache I'd been getting and the tenderness of these Buddha-forsaken breasts; all at once, I buried my face in my hands, unable to sob, but not exactly the most happy "camper." (Who came up with the term "happy camper" anyway?) The only sound that seemed to come out was almost like a pained noise.

Upon hearing the sound of a fist tapping on the door, I gave a muffled voice. "C...come in..."

The door opened, reavealing Shen Woo, who seemed to look more insomniac than I could ever be.

"A...are you feeling alright, Duolon-kun?" He asked, a hint of concern in his voice. Apparently, he'd heard me. "I mean..."

"I've got a splitting headache!" I screamed, which, I must say, was most unlike me. "How do you think I feel?"

I must say that I was terribly irritable now--something I hardly seem to be normally; in fact, I usually seem to be the most calm person there can ever be.

Shen whispered. "That...must be terrible."

Suddenly, I felt a strange urge overcoming me and buried my face in Shen's shoulder, starting to sob uncontrollably. Shen started stroking my back, unable to think of anything better. Suddenly, I felt the worst urge to vomit and pushed myself away from Shen, then ran to the bathroom to vomit. When I returned, Shen pulled me to him, running his battle-worn fingers through my midnight tresses.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked, his eyes giving more than concern now. "You can't tell me you had to pee really bad because I heard you puking in there..."

I muttered. "I don't know...damnit...I've just not felt so good...It's like...bleh..."

"You know what? I'm going to take you to the doctor. Sounds like you have the stomach flu or something like that..." Shen frowned before picking up the phone.

Within a few hours, though I'd still not changed out of my silk pajamas, Shen Woo dragged me out of the hotel; luckily, I wasn't kicking and screaming, but I still wasn't very willing, as I was still quite tired and now I had to pee. BADLY. As soon as we got to the doctor's office, I ran to the bathroom. A few minutes later, I emerged feeling much more relieved, as I had both needed to pee, and I had the added need to vomit again after smelling an old lady's arthritis cream. I was then called into an exam room for one of the assistants to take some vitals; my temperature was up somewhat.

I was then put in an exam room and Shen was allowed back to be with me. Almost upon seeing him enter the room, I started to whimper a little, causing him to hold me gently and rock me. It's amazing how much that soothed me; I mean, Shen had done that before about six weeks ago, when I'd ran into his room crying, but it wasn't as strong a comfort as I was getting now. Around that time, the doctor came in.

"So...what's wrong with...Duo, is it?" The doctor asked.

"Well...I've had really bad headaches lately, I'm tired all the time, the least little thing gets me sick to my stomach, my...ahem...my breasts are feeling more tender than normal...and that's just the tip of the iceberg..." I replied, still clinging somewhat to Shen, who kissed my forehead softly.

The doctor nodded. "I see. I'm going to have a simple blood test done on you, alright?"

I nodded timidly, then seemed to nuzzle Shen almost as though begging him to carry me. I didn't feel like walking; would you feel that way if you had to have been dragged out of a hotel room? Observant as ever, Shen eased me into his arms and carried me to the laboratory area so that the lab technician could draw some of my blood. She wiped the skin off first, then jabbed the bend of my arm with a normal-sized needle to take some blood; finally, she bandaged it and nodded for Shen to take me back to the examination room.

A few minutes later, the doctor returned with a rather puzzled look on his face.

"You're a man, right?" He asked me.

I nodded, burying my face into Shen's arm tiredly.

"Hmm...this is strange indeed. According to the blood test, you're six weeks pregnant..."

I buried my face deeper into Shen's arm, trying to hide my face, which was now a deep cherry red. Shen cuddled me close, stroking my back and kissing my forehead. Me? Pregnant? Bah! The scroll had been right! Damned curse! How would I explain this to Ran, Chitto, and Sai? I could just see it now...I could see Sai elbowing my ribs and snickering, Chitto laughing and telling everyone...and Ran...well...I didn't want to think about what she'd do. I mean, it's not as if I wanted to get hit in the face with a fan...

"Shen...promise me I won't have to tell my clan?" I murmured tiredly.

"Not if we can get away with it..." He muttered as I started to fall asleep.


	2. Growing to Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the lovely SNK characters that I borrowed for this lovely ficcy.

------------------------------------------------------

Authornotes: FSK: Duo-chan...do the honors, if you want.

Duolon: Read. Review. And don't flame as the smell of flames makes me sick lately. And I'm not a kind, forgiving being when I'm sick. Or hormonal.

FSK: -Shoves Duolon back to bed.- ...yeah. If thou be squicked by the pregnantness of a male, please go do something else rather than read this. I don't want to squick you.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Growing to Love?

Two weeks had passed since I'd been to the doctor that day; Shen seems to be very excited for me, but I'm still confused as hell. I mean...do unmarried Hizoku males have inborn uteri, or did it just implant in layers of abdominal tissue or something? Or are my chi and psy interweaving to form a womb of sorts? Maybe that's part of the Hizoku curse?

I was still asleep when I could hear a slightly rough voice waking me. "Wake up, Duolon. Time for your breakfast..."

I yawned somewhat, placing a hand on my soft, tender abdominal region. I was starting to see a bulge there, which must mean I was already showing.

"Such a cute little belly, Lon-Lon. I wonder who's the daddy? I mean...I know you're technically the mommy...so..." Shen chuckled, seeming to sense that my mood was as changeable as ever.

I yawned lightly. "I can only think of one daddy...and that's you, Shenny."

"You mean...that one-night stand is the whole reason I'm helping take care of you?" Shen blinked, ruffling my hair.

"Mhm. I knew my mother told me to avoid one-nighters for a reason..." I sighed. "But I went against her advice...Now she must be ashamed of me..."

"Aww...Don't be so down about it, Lon-Lon..." Shen chuckled.

"I'm not...I...I just had an epiphany about what she'd said the day she...well..." At that point, I halted and started to cry a little, causing Shen to hold me close.

"It's okay...It's okay..." He whispered, rocking me reassuringly. "I know your mom passed away...shh...She's watching over you...I know she is...And she's proud of you...you know she's proud of you no matter what..."

The rest of the day, I just seemed to be in that funk; Shen did his best to keep me calm with only two minor episodes of my outbursts. He was pretty good at it too. Maybe, just maybe, it was because he, despite his love of fighting, was really kind of gentle. Especially with me. In fact, throughout the week I seemed to be having that same funk--my moods were all jumbled, I felt sick all the time, and everything seemed to upset me.

xkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxk

The next couple of weeks seemed to go by so fast! As usual, both weeks were full of mood swings, but by the second week, my morning sickness seemed to lessen; it didn't exactly go away, but it wasn't as bad anymore. My whole wardrobe was fitting even more snug, with the exception of a few things, my long trenchcoat first and foremost. It felt as loose as ever; however, I know that's not going to last forever and it'll probably end up so tight that I get stuck in it one day...

I've also been noticing a strange change in my appetite; I used to be a chronic nibbler--one of those people who'd nibble something small and forget about it. (Except in the case of bird of paradise. That I ate like a glutton.) Now I wanted to eat everything in sight! What's worse...now I was having an odd hankering for, of all things, tomato juice, which I've always despised! Mind you, I still had that spree of puking my guts out at the least little smell of bird of paradise or Shanghai crabs, both of which seemed to make me so sick that I couldn't even move away from the porcelin throne.

Shen seemed to be more worried because of it; he's actually gone to the library and checked out books like _What to Expect when You're Expecting_ and _When You're Expecting Twins or More_. Did he really think I'm having twins? Worse yet, he left them where I would pick them up and read them. Bah! I've never felt so insulted..and by Shen Woo no less!

One evening, I picked up one of the books he'd laid around for me, but instead of reading it, I threw it across the room at him. He gave a shocked look, his sapphire eyes seeming very nervous.

"I'm sorry...I guess I must be overreacting. I mean...I've been reading these, and the...the symptoms worry me. I'm sorry if I...If I offended you..." He looked down before kneeling down and picking up the book.

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't you think I know what's happening?!"

Slowly and carefully, he walked closer to me before running those rough fighter's fingers through my hair. It seemed he really wasn't trying to offend me or upset me, but I seemed more sensitive lately.

"I...I know...believe me...I know how you feel...but...well...I can't help but worry lately." Shen sighed. "I know you seem to know what's going on with your own body...but...well...I can't help but worry about you."

I suddenly buried my face into Shen's chest, starting to sob. "I'm sorry...you don't hate me for getting mad, do you?"

He softly strokes the back of my head. "Duo-chan...I...would never hate you. Never."


	3. Smooth Sailing or Rough Seas?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the lovely SNK characters that I borrowed for this lovely ficcy. Nor do I own the original concept for the Kyo clone.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Claimer: I own Kyoichi--even if he is a Kyo-Clone. No other Kyo-Clone is an adorable 4-year-old.

-------------------------------------------------------------

FSK: Warning! Warning! Warning!

Duolon: . . .

FSK: This fic contains male pregnancy and this particular chapter may contain a crapload of swearing.

Duolon: Thought so. AND THE SMELL OF FLAMES STILL MAKES ME SICK.

FSK: Review or I'll sick preggy Duolon on you...

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Smooth Sailing or Rough Seas?

With a few weeks, I started noticing a few changes. The morning sickness subsided for the most part, and I was still kind of tired, but I was otherwise fine. Even my moodiness seemed to subside! Shen seemed to be making some changes too. Okay...maybe fighting in tournaments wasn't a "real" job, but the money kept coming in--I guess he wanted to make sure we'd have enough money. He's finally stopped worrying so much about everything; now he seemed to want to show me any affection he could give me safely.

"Duo-chan, how are you?" Shen asked lovingly.

I nuzzled into Shen's warm chest. "Tired..."

He kissed my forehead softly, then cuddled me closely. With a sense of peace, I nuzzled softly into his chest; Shen ran his hand up and down the back of my neck. Battle-worn fingers ran themselves through my silken hair before Shen suddenly took me in his arms.

"Shen!" I whimpered, burying my face into his chest.

He smiled softly. "It's alright, Lon-chan...I'm carrying you to bed..."

I seemed to calm down almost instantly; it was amazing what Shen Woo could do with just simple words. As soon as he got me to our bed in his small apartment that he'd rented to give us a nice roof over our heads, he started to rub my stomach softly, making me somewhat antsy.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a dad..." Shen whispered.

I curled into him. "You're not gonna be a mom..."

He simply stroked my forehead and kissed me. "You're going to be a beautiful mom, though...you're so beautiful, Lon-Lon-chan..."

xkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxk

Almost a week later, an early morning gave rise to a new feeling all together. It was like a strange fluttering as though something inside me was moving; it hit me at that moment. I was feeling mine and Shen's little ones moving. I didn't know how many there were, but I could feel them moving; amazing...

"Shen...Shen...c'mon...put your hand on my stomach..." I goaded. I guess I was trying to get his attention at the worst possible time.

He rolled over, staring at me with bleary eyes and reached his hand over. "I dun feel nuffin..."

"I...I felt them, Shenny..." I whispered. "I really felt them..."

Shen yawned. "Well...I didn't. Don't go the hell off on me for this, but I think you're taking every little fucking thing so seriously...okay. So they're moving. Whatever. Move the hell on with it..."

I jerked bolt upright and curled up, my arms around my knees, starting to cry. Why? Why did he have to be so insensitive?! He didn't understand at all!

"Oh stop crying damnit...I'm tryin'a get some sleep here, you whiny-assed idiot..." Shen muttered.

That's all it took; that was all it took to set me off. I shoved my pillows off the bed and stormed out of the bedroom, then ransacked the closet for my clothes--whether or not they fit me, and the keepsakes my mother had given me and shoved them all in a suitcase. Next, I rifled through the stack of clothes--mostly Shen's--until I found my trenchcoat. I yanked it on almost hurriedly and buttoned it over my rather growing form before finally storming out with just my possessions. I didn't care if Shen missed me. Not now. Even if it was six-thirty in the morning.

xkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxk

I tried to convince myself that wandering the streets weren't so bad; what a lie that was. Everything was so chilly and I was so tired by the time I reached the street corner...

"You seem sorta tired there...Duo Lon is it?" A softspoken but brash male voice that I recognized as Kyo Kusanagi's broke me from my musings.

I sighed. "I...am tired...damn, I'm tired..."

"You can stay in my apartment if you want..." Kyo offered, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I nodded, clinging tighter to my suitcase as Kyo led me to an apartment building about a block away; when we got up to his apartment, he automatically helped me sit down, then wrapped me up in a warm blanket.

"There...you shouldn't be running around like that in your condition, Duo." He frowned somewhat.

I averted my eyes. "I know...It's...just that...I know **he** doesn't fucking care."

"Who?" Kyo asked, blinking quite curiously.

"Shen Woo." I hissed.

Just then, I could hear some loud crying as Kyo started to dart off toward a bedroom. When he returned, he was holding a small boy in his arm and bouncing him. For all it's worth, I don't think that boy was more than four years old at the oldest. However, he sure was adorable. In fact, he looked like a miniature Kyo--the same hair, the same eyes, the same facial structure--it was almost as if that boy was a clone of him!

"Mommy..." I heard the child whisper as he clinged tighter to Kyo.

Kyo ruffled the boy's hair. "It's okay, Kyoichi. This is Duo Lon. He'll be staying with us for a while."

"Mommy...I'm hungry..." Whispered little Kyoichi.

"I'll fix breakfast in a while. You just behave for right now." Kyo smiled gently--almost motherly--as he put Kyoichi on the floor.

Kyoichi nodded and moved himself nearer to the television; it was Saturday morning, so he must have been watching cartoons. Kyo, meanwhile, sat himself beside me on the couch.

"I know what you're going through." He smiled faintly, dropping his voice. "Well...maybe not completely--I mean...I didn't have someone else who fathered Kyoichi-chan. You see...he was...a NESTS clone--but I escaped before he was born, so they didn't really get to take him from me, age him, and program him to be a killing machine...I'm glad they went under...they can't kidnap me again, and they won't be able to kidnap my little Kyoichi..."

I widened my eyes. My father had once joined up with NESTS; I had no idea that Kyo had been kidnapped by NESTS or that he'd ever had his own clone as his child. His figure didn't even betray it. That was, until he pulled a few photos out of his jacket pocket. He looked rather large in them; the funny thing is that he was about five months along in the first photo I saw--almost as far along as I was...if not a little moreso.

xkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxk

Around two o'clock in the afternoon, the phone rang. Kyo answered it, of course--he'd just gotten back from the store, which he'd left to go to at eleven o'clock--and his face grew white as a sheet. He then placed a cautious hand over the reciever. Something had to be up.

"Duo...Shen's on the phone. He's in the hospital..." His voice whispered sqeakily.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why should I worry?" Deep down, however, I did care. I mean...Shen was the father of my children--I'm pretty sure there's more than one just by feeling them moving--and I don't think I could raise them without him.

"He...he said he wants to talk to you..." Kyo whispered before handing the receiver to me.

I grunted. "What do you want, Shen?"

"L-listen. I-I'm really sorry for what I said earlier. I sh-shouldn't have been such a jerk--especially when I made you cry like that...Kyo...Kyo told me you're at his apartment...well...I need you to stay there...while I'm in the hospital..." He spoke, barely above a whisper.

I started begging. "Shen Woo...please...I shouldn't have run off..."

"You...you were actually safer like that...some Hizoku thugs...came...and...I'm hurt pretty bad...I'm...I'm sorry I hurt you...and I'm sorry I got hurt..." He revealed. "May...maybe I saved your life...by upsetting you...huh?"

I sniffled a little, then smiled. "I guess I should be thanking you Shenny...I wish I could see you right now..."

Shen gave a soft chuckle. "I can't wait for your visit, Duo-chan...well...that nurse-Nazi wants me off the phone...I...I love you, Duo-chan."

I whispered. "I...love you, Shen-kun..."

As I heard him hang up, I hugged the phone to my chest for one last moment before glancing to Kyo. He gave me one of those I-guess-you-wanna-go looks; I nodded, starting to stand up, a hand bracing my stomach.

"Let's get going, Kyo." I frowned.


	4. Apologies and Feeling It

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the lovely SNK characters that I borrowed for this lovely ficcy. Nor do I own the original concept for the Kyo clone.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Claimer: I own Kyoichi--even if he is a Kyo-Clone. No other Kyo-Clone is an adorable 4-year-old.

-------------------------------------------------------------

FSK: . . .Duo Lon--do it!

Duo: . . .Read. Review. Or I go all hormonal on you.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Apologies and Feeling It

As Kyo and I arrived at the hospital, I ran straight for the information desk; it's no small wonder that a pregnant male can get anything he wants when he's hormonal enough. The nurse led me to the elevator, probably owing to the fact that I was pregnant. I pressed the button, then leaned against the wall, rubbing my stomach softly.

When the elevator finally arrived at the proper floor, I carefully made my way to Shen's room. I found him quickly, and leaned on him, kissing him. He smiled weakly, wrapping his left arm around my shoulders.

"I'm...I'm so sorry I upset you...what if I had...what if I had made you lose them?" Shen looked down, tears starting to roll down his cheek.

I started sniffling and whimpering. "Shen...don't cry...you're making me cry..."

"But...I was such a jerk..."

I pressed myself closer to him, causing him to grunt in pain. Quickly, I pulled away afraid that I'd hurt him. Then I realized it--my weight was what had hurt him!

xkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxxkxkxk

A couple of weeks later, Shen finally got out of the hospital and he and I finally returned home to our apartment. I could feel the kicking more than ever now--once, I even called for Shen to place his hand on my stomach, and suddenly I could feel Shen clinging tightly, nuzzling into my stomach.

"I really felt them Lon-Lon-chan! They kicked! They really kicked!" He cried out.

I nuzzled into his chest and clinged to him. "I've felt this for so long...I mean...I didn't know what I was feeling when I was about three months along...but, now it's more than just flutters. It's kicks and even one of them punching. I saw it on ultrasound last week..."

"Must be the little Shenny, huh?" Shen chuckled softly, stroking my cheek. "I'll bet the little Duo has tried to screw with your spirit manipulation, huh?"

I nodded, then curled up somewhat; Shen kissed my forehead, then sat up, seeming to treat his right shoulder more gingerly. I knew he was worse off than he was letting on, but I couldn't make him spill anything--he'd have to do it on his own time.

"Shen..." I started, my voice sounding somewhat worried.

"It's nothing. Sai didn't break my shoulder and Chitto didn't crush my ankle." Shen lied.

I whimpered and sat up, clinging to him; his sapphire eyes gazed back at me, giving a pained look. He knew I knew he was lying.

"Shen...was Lin-nii with him?" He blinked. I was very worried.

Shen shook his head. "No. I'm lucky, I guess."

"Very. You...you're alive, Shenny." I closed my eyes. "If...he'd have been there...I think...I think he would have killed you."

Shen turned himself around gingerly and wrapped his left arm around me softly, kissing my forehead.

"Lon-chan--I love you. Not even your relatives are going to stop me from loving you..."

All I knew was this--Shen would never break his word. Never.


End file.
